Layers capable of draining an electric charge (e.g., a static charge) have a variety of applications. For example, aircraft canopies, and particularly stealth aircraft canopies, may include a layer (or layers) capable of draining an electric charge in order to reduce the buildup of static charge on the canopy (or to prevent such buildup), and to provide radar attenuation. Precipitation static (P-static) and/or lightning strikes can cause an electric charge to buildup on the canopy, which may interfere with electronic equipment in the aircraft. The electric charge can be drained or dissipated by a low resistance layer (or layers) on the canopy, thereby preventing or reducing the buildup of electric charge (e.g., static charge) on the canopy.
The canopy of a modern jet aircraft, such as an F-22 stealth fighter canopy, can be made of a polymer material. While such a polymeric material may have desirable light weight, high strength, and ease of shaping, it might not meet the requirements for stealth aircraft, such as low sheet resistance and the ability to withstand extreme weather conditions. As a result, the canopy may further include coatings (e.g., organic and inorganic coatings) to impart high electrical conductivity and other characteristics to the canopy.